<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Vs Old Sansa by TaterThotz, TaterTotz (TaterThotz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828125">New Vs Old Sansa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterThotz/pseuds/TaterThotz'>TaterThotz</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterThotz/pseuds/TaterTotz'>TaterTotz (TaterThotz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterThotz/pseuds/TaterThotz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterThotz/pseuds/TaterTotz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa came back from King’s Landing different, not the Sansa that Jon had stolen secret kisses from all summer, the one who tasted of lemon popsicles and dreamed of knights in shining armor and designing pretty pink dresses. No, she came back this Sansa, the one standing on stage smiling for men who Jon didn’t want within 50 feet of her, the Sansa who drinks vodka straight and is afraid of her own brother being in the same room as her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon tugs at his tie uncomfortably, not sure why he agreed to this, it was Robb who usually came to these things as he was much better at schmoozing these customers. But Robb’s wife Jeyne, in a rather untimely manner had gone into labor a week early, leaving Jon to suffer at a charity gala two hours away in River Rock. He supposed Jeyne was suffering a whole lot more but in this exact moment with all these rich, phony people surrounding him he would rather be going through labor. He hated these sorts of things, hated the snotty people, hated how they were all smiles and kisses on the cheeks until it was time to put the knife in your back. Jon is mentally preparing, trying to map the best possible way to seal the deal and get out here in the quickest time possible when he catches a glimpse of a tall blonde, a black backless evening gown, tight enough to be a second skin that completely halts his train of thought. Halt isn’t even the right word, no any road to a cohesive thought had been destroyed and he was left standing there like an idiot he’s sure of that much. Not the dress he told himself, the girl, it almost looked like-but no it couldn’t be. Jon craned his head to get a better view when his line of vision was obstructed by Jamie Lannister.<br/>“Mr. Snow! You clean up nice,” Jon glances over Jamie’s shoulder, but she was gone. <br/>“Mr. Snow?” <br/>“Oh sorry, there was a blonde-I thought I saw someone I used to know,” Jamie laughs, smacking the man on the back.<br/>“Well Snow that is certainly more interesting than these boring numbers, facts and fake niceties, besides between me and you, we’ve already decided to go with you and Mr. Stark,” <br/>“Wow, thank you Mr. Lannister,”<br/>“Jamie, and enough of this, the blonde, describe her,” Jon spots her again, this time her back is towards him, her blonde hair pulled into an intricate bun that sat at the nape of her neck. Jamie follows his line of vision, laughing loudly when he spots the woman Jon is staring at. She turns slightly to greet someone, letting her head fall back to laugh, her hand on the man’s arm. <br/>“Sansa Stark mate? Good luck with that one,” At the sound of her name it feels as if someone reached into Jon’s chest and vice gripped his heart, he blinks a few times, trying to catch his breath. It had been years since he had seen her, well in the flesh, but there she was clear as day, head held high, a phony smile plastered on her face with a steely look in her eyes. She looked lovely, but then again, she always did. Sansa must have felt his eyes boring into her soul because she glanced over, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones and for a split second her façade fell. Her eyes widened, her smile fell but she recovered quickly, excusing herself from the person she was talking too to glide over towards them.<br/>“Jamie,” she purred, leaning in to kiss him on his cheek, Jamie following suit.<br/>“Sansa, a vision as always,” Jamie motion towards Jon, “Sansa love, this is Jon-,” <br/>“Jon Snow,” she finishes for him.<br/>“Yes, yes. I see you two know each other,” Sansa hits him with another dazzling smile, a coy laugh.<br/>“We we’re something along the lines of childhood friends. Oh Jamie! Petyr was looking for you earlier, said something about a model from Dorne wanting to meet you,”<br/>“You should’ve led with that,” Jamie laughs, walking away to look for Petyr Baelish. Once he was out of earshot, Jon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.<br/>“Sansa,” saying her name felt like a sigh of relief. Sansa walked towards the bar, motioning him to follow her. <br/>“I’ll have a vodka, neat,” she looks over at Jon, “you want anything?” Jon shakes his head, watching as Sansa takes a long sip of her drink before opening her mouth to continue. <br/>“What’re you doing here Jon?” her voice was terse, her smile now slightly strained but to any on lookers, it just looked like a casual chat.<br/>“Business Sansa,” her eyes scanned the room, almost panicked.<br/>“Is Robb here?” she demanded, he noted the slight hysteria in her voice, and he narrowed his eyes at her.<br/>	“Would it be a problem if he were, would it be the end of the world if you saw your family,” he challenged.<br/>	“Jon,” her face hardened.<br/>	“No he’s not, Jeyne went into labor,” and had it been anyone but Jon, they would’ve missed the way her face dropped slightly, her eyes lowering and the shaky breath she had taken, that rattling in her chest, before smiling brightly.<br/>	“A baby, that’s wonderful,” but her voice was flat, her blue eyes empty, and suddenly Jon was taking a step closer to her, reaching up to touch her face, but she was out of reach all over again.<br/>	“Sansa call them. They’re your family, and they miss you,”<br/>	“If only it were that simple,” she whispers. Jon opened his mouth to tell her it was that simple, that the Starks would welcome her with open arms and tears, that they wanted their daughter, their sister back. That following her life through magazines and news articles wasn’t enough, but the charity organizer stepped onto the stage asking for all their lovely dates to step onto the stage and Jon watched in shock as Sansa offered him a sad smile before striding onto the stage with a handful of beautiful women. The fist girl, a dark-skinned girl with curly brown hair and dark eyes went up first, her red dress hugging every curve of her body, she smiled dazzlingly to the crowd giving the a wave before the announcer began the bidding. Jon has a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched girl after girl go to the front of stage, being bid off like pieces of meat to these grubby men for a date. Jon watches as Sansa walks to the front of the stage, coy smile on her lips.<br/>	“Ah, a date with the one and only Sansa Stark, the world-renowned model. Now this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, what do you say we start the bidding at 1,000?” Jon watches as men start to yell out dollar amounts, a sinking feeling that after tonight he will lose Sansa again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon isn’t sure when he started to notice Sansa as anything more than Robb’s little sister. One day she was knobby knees and pigtails, playing quietly with her dolls, smiling brightly when the boys would ask her if she would be the princess when they’d play knights. She was always a quiet girl, who loved dresses and dolls and was always a perfect little lady as Catelyn would say. She would watch quietly as the boys would wrestle or when Arya would try to join in, but never Sansa. Never wanted to get dirt on her dresses. Sansa was always a part of his life, but she didn’t show up on his radar until the summer of his junior year, when his mom insisted he spend time at his father’s house, despite his and Robb and Theon’s determined protests. He remembers texting them and his mom everyday about how much he hated his dad and how miserable he was. But the night he came back, the Stark’s had been out of town, leaving Robb and Sansa home alone, and Robb had declared that Jon deserved a welcome back party to make up for his shit summer. And Robb didn’t fall through on that commitment as Jon doesn’t remember much of the party, he does remember his face when Theon told him the leggy red head in a short, flowy dress with thin straps that met in the middle of her back, was none other than Sansa Stark. He had already admired her legs that went on for days and was just thinking about how he wanted to kiss each and every freckle that was smattered across her back That was of course, until Theon slapped his back so hard it made him choke a little, his voice filled with laughter.	<br/>	A girl finally caught your eye and it’s Sansa Stark. <br/>	Jon remembers the first time he kissed Sansa, well actually Sansa had kissed him. He remembered how she tasted of lemon ice pops and some sweet alcoholic drink she had been drinking at their graduation party. He had found her in the kitchen, pouring out her drink in the sink, and he remembered questioning her on it, and she shrugged, her hair wet and tangled from the pool. I don’t really like drinking was all she said. So why do you do it? He had asked her, and she shrugged again. You shouldn’t do things you don’t like he had said to her, not noticing she had taken a step closer to him. Maybe it helps me do things I’m going to like, she whispers in his ear before pressing her lips to his, his hand immediately tangling into her hair, his tongue slipping into her mouth, trying to consume all of Sansa Stark in one kiss. And then she was gone, her lips red and she was waving shyly at him as she walked back outside. <br/>Sansa came back from King’s Landing different, not the Sansa that Jon had stolen secret kisses from all summer, the one who tasted of lemon popsicles and dreamed of knights in shining armor and designing pretty pink dresses. No, she came back this Sansa, the one standing on stage smiling for men who Jon didn’t want within 50 feet of her, the Sansa who drinks vodka straight and is afraid of her own brother being in the same room as her. Leaving the grey of Winterfell was all Sansa could talk about after she got that acceptance letter to King’s Landing University. She flitted around the house for months, on cloud nine not even Arya was able to put a damper on her mood. Catelyn joined in on the excitement, bringing Sansa shopping for all new clothes, the two of them spending hours putting together the perfect dorm decorations. Ned and Robb had spent the summer dropping hints about how the college of Winterfell had just as good of a fashion program as the one in King’s Landing, but Sansa would ignore them saying that King’s Landing was closer to Dorne and Highgarden, which were filled with much more fashion forward people. Catelyn would shush them, returning her sewing.<br/>	Jon tries to remember the Sansa before, the Sansa they dropped off at King’s Landing University, her long red hair tied loosely into a braid, a few stray pieces falling out. The light blue sundress she had spent hours deciding on, flowing loosely around her body, making her eyes look like oceans, her perfect French manicure. The way she hugged all of them goodbye and she smelt of fresh lavender and lemons, dabbing her tears away with a tissue carefully as to not let her mascara run. A stark contrast to the Sansa that came home, this Sansa pushed open the door hair chopped off and bleached to the point that it was almost white, chipped nails and smudged eyeliner, three weeks before winter break started, declaring she had dropped out and she wouldn’t be returning to school.<br/>	This is who Sansa was now, and Jon decided he would take any version of Sansa Stark than no version at all, and before he could process what he was doing he heard his own voice echo in his ears.<br/>	“Twenty thousand dollars,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys! Thanks for all the support on this I really appreciated all the comments/likes. Sorry it's been forever but my life got pretty hectic and I kind of just fell off on this. I'll try to have this updated again in the next few weeks! Thank you all again :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The buzzing of the room come to a halt. The silence so loud it made Sansa’s ears rings, Jon watched Sansa with focused eyes, hoping for some kind of reaction, anything honestly. But there she stood cold as can be, hitting the crowd with a dazzling smile and thanking everyone for all the bids. She winked on her way off, blowing a kiss to some man in the front of the room. Sansa strode towards him, steps long and determined, and to anyone who didn’t <em>know</em> Sansa they would never be able to tell the fury that was shining through her eyes. A smirk on her face as she lazily draped her arm around him leaning in to put her lips against his ear.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea of what you’ve just done?” she hiss his blood running cold at the sound of anger in her voice. <em>She definitely got that from Cat. </em>When she pulled away she made sure to make a show of it, laughter pealing through the hall. Her phone went off in her hand the shrill ringtone going off a second time as Sansa stared at the name on the screen, her face going blank. She ignored the call turning on her heels and rushing towards the door.</p>
<p>“Sansa wait!” he calls out, rushing to follow her grabbing hold of her wrist lightly.</p>
<p>“You wanted your date, you got it. Pick me up tomorrow at 8. See you then,” the phone went off again, Sansa rushing to answer it whispering in hushed tones are she rushed out leaving Jon standing there completely speechless.</p>
<p>Sansa rushed into the back of the car grateful that the divider was up as she struggled to catch her breath over the sound of Petyr Baelish’s voice over the phone.</p>
<p>“I heard Mr. Snow won your date sweetling,” a chill ran up her spine at the sound of his voice over the phone.</p>
<p>“Yes Petyr, I had nothing to do with that,” she squeezed her eyes closed as he laughs on the other end.</p>
<p>“Oh yes my sweet child, I know. I know you would never betray my trust,” she clicked her tongue</p>
<p>“Mhm,” she hums into the receiver, “well Petyr, it’s been lovely speaking to you, but I really am quite tired and would like to get ready for bed. Long day tomorrow with the Tyrell shoot, need my beauty rest.”</p>
<p>“Yes my sweet girl, get your rest. Though you don’t need it for your beauty,” he tells her before clicking the phone shut, resting her head against the window thinking about the boy she knew when she was a child. The boy she loved. She thought of how soft his inky black curls had been the night they snuck behind her family’s pool house, his body pressed against her heavy with desire and his lips had been fuller than ever from the never-ending kissing. She thought about the night he snuck into her room after everyone had gone to bed and kissed her all over until the sun came up. His eyes shy as he asked every time things got a little hotter or a littler heavier <em>is this okay? Are you okay? </em>She remembers the farewell kiss she gave him before turning her back on Winterfell and never looking back.</p>
<p>When Jon finally got to leave the dreadful event, he laid in bed thinking of Sansa. The way body held the fabric of her dress, the way her eyes flickered when he mentioned Robb, how she had reacted to him winning the date, the way her face lost all traces of color when her phone rang for a second time. <em>Sansa what have you gotten yourself into</em> he groaned. He wondered when they had really lost Sansa, no was ever really sure what happened back at King’s Landing and she didn’t stick around long enough to tell any of them, just long enough to break his heart all over again.</p>
<p>Sansa didn’t come home for summer break, insisting she was going to take holiday with her roommate and new best friend Margery and then spend the rest of it with her boyfriend Joffrey and his family. Ned and Catelyn had been delighted, as Ned had been close friends and business partners with Robert Baratheon, the two fathers joking about how they can finally unite the families. Catelyn spent weeks bragging how her daughter had been dating the heir to Baratheon Co., gushing over all the events she had gone too, all the pretty dresses and fancy elbows she’d been rubbing. Jon had noticed Robb’s disdain for the kid, even the mention of his name soured his mood bringing up all the rumors that were constantly surrounding him. Catelyn often pointed out that rumors were going to surround every affluent family, no matter how great they are but Robb didn’t buy it, and Jon being Robb’s best friend felt an equal amount of disdain that had absolutely nothing to do with how he didn’t want to think of another man touching the body he spent all summer getting to know. All summer falling in love with.</p>
<p>Things seemed perfectly normal, everyone getting used to the Sansa sized hole in the Stark residence. But Robb kept telling Jon something was off, her daily calls came less often, and her weekly FaceTime call became shorter and shorter until they stopped happening all together. Jon told Robb he was just being paranoid, not wanting to mention that her absence from most forms of social media screaming at him. So when Catelyn told everyone Sansa would be coming home for Christmas break and while she would unfortunately be missing Christmas for the Baratheon family one, the excitement was palpable; even from Arya who would deny it if you ever asked. And Catelyn was buzzing around making sure everything was perfect, washing her sheets, dusting every corner of her room. Everything seemed fine, until Catelyn got a call from Ned while Robb and Jon were in the kitchen. Ned’s voice on the other end furious, ranting and raging about how he had gotten a call from Robert yelling about his daughter’s horrendous behavior at their Christmas Eve benefit. Robb’s eyes widening, Catelyn humming nervously quipping that that doesn’t sound like Sansa, but they would talk to her when she got in tomorrow. But then there she was at the front door dragging in a large suitcase, hair bleached blonde. When Jon saw her he almost choked on his lemonade, her black jeans so tight they could have been a second skin, a white cropped top stretched across her chest leaving her tight stomach on display, and Jon thought he had to define the word sinful, this would be it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               <em>“Sansa! You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow!” Catelyn exclaims. Sansa gives her mother a terse smile, never taking her oversized glasses over her face. Sansa watched as her mother eyed her outfit the condescension clear on her face.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em>               “Hello to you too mother, change of plans. Me and Joff have broken up,” her voice sharp. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Sansa, I’ve just gotten a very serious call from your father regarding the Baratheon boy actually,” Sansa waved her off, Robb’s eyes widening at the action.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Oh Mum, please I’ve just got home and we’re going to start with the pestering already?” Catelyn’s face went red, her eyes narrowing at her daughter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “I’m going to write that off as exhaustion from the travel. But when your father gets home, we will talk about this. Dinner is at 7, so be sure to be ready!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Seems like a good way to spoil Christmas dinner but okay,” she mumbled on her way up the stairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               When Ned Stark arrived home, they immediately called Sansa to the kitchen. She brushed passed Jon in the hall, her wet hair dripping onto the hardwood. Her eyes were as hard as steel, and Jon remembers thinking he’s never seen Sansa so fierce in his entire life. She padded down the steps and he quickly rushed to Robb’s room to find him and Theon sitting on the bed sneaking a few sips of eggnog. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Your parents just called Sansa down,” trying to ignore the nagging feeling he was betraying her. Robb’s eyes widened, ushering them to the stairs, calling for Arya on the way. And that’s where the four of them sat, huddled on the step just out of view from the kitchen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Care to explain why I got a furious call from Robert Baratheon letting me know how abhorrent your behavior was at their party,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “If by abhorrent you mean I poured a drink on their son, then no I don’t care to explain,” Arya snapped her head around to look at Robb.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Princess Sansa doing that?” her face looked amused Theon snickering along with her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Sansa Elizabeth Stark, what in the world is going on with you?” Ned’s voice echoed through the house, a bark of a laugh coming from Sansa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Nothing Father,” she spit out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Nothing? That’s all you have to say! This isn’t how we raised you,” Ned bellowed, Catelyn remaining silent. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “How you raised me! Isn’t that grand, well I’m all grown up now Daddy don’t worry about me anymore,” she hisses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Sansa!” her mother yelled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Guess this is as good of a time as ever. Rip the band aid off and all, but I’ve dropped out,” her tone blasé, as if she were talking about the weather. Now it was Catelyn’s turn to yel.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “I’m sorry young lady, you’ve what!” Jon could feel his insides quiver from the tone in Catelyn’s voice, but Sansa was unphased. He didn’t know it then, but this was the new Sansa, as the Sansa he knew would tear up if someone raised their voice an octave about normal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “I’ve dropped out, I’m done with school,” her voice even, void of all emotion. The four of them poked their heads around the wall, trying to watch the scene unfold. Sansa was leaning back in her chair, examining her fingernails, unconcerned about the whole situation. She stands up turning on her heel towards the steps when Catelyn started to screech.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Where do you think you’re going!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “To my room, to get dressed,”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “No you will not young lady, you will sit down and wait for you father and I to figure this all out, maybe we can fix this mess you’ve made,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “What mess mother! I’m not going back! I’m just done,” Robb’s eyes widened, and Arya gasped. None of the had ever heard Sansa so much as talk back never mind raise her voice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Done with school! Just done with it. What gives you the right to just drop out?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “I’m an adult,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “An adult? Let me tell you something young lady, adults do not act like this. They don’t just drop out of college, they don’t embarrass their families at their father’s business associates house,” Sansa’s eyes snapped up, something a little feral in her eyes letting out a slight growl.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “You will re-enroll to King’s Landing and you will go over to the Baratheon’s house and apologize to Joffrey,” Sansa shoots out of her chair, the chair falling back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “I will do no such thing,” she screams.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “You will or-,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Or what?” Sansa growls.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “You can’t stay in this house anymore,” Ned yells. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Then so be it,” she hisses, storming up the stairs pushing passed the group of them crouched on the stairs, Jon trying to avoid her eyes as his face reddened. Jon had never eaten a Christmas dinner as tense as it was that year, Sansa reappearing 45 minutes later, acting unphased. As if that blow out fight never happened. Her hair was tousled lightly, her makeup heavier than usual black eyeshadow surrounding her eyes, cherry red lipstick painted on.  She strutted into the living room tight leather skirt and a long-sleeved red shirt, thigh high boots, Jon almost choking on his bread, second time she almost killed him in one day. She sat across from Jon at the dinner table, pushing her food around her plate barely picking at all of her favorite foods. She did pull a bottle of red wine beside her, drinking it in large gulps as she raised it at her dad with a wink. Challenging him. Begging him to make a scene in front of everyone. By the time dessert was served the tension could be cut with a knife, the bottle of red empty and Sansa making her way to the second. She passed on dessert, even though her favorite lemon tarts were being served and made her way up to her room, Jon watching as she snuck a bottle of wine from the cabinet by the steps. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Later that night as Jon crept out of Robb’s room to use the bathroom he saw Sansa’s lights still on, so he knocked gently. He waits for an answer but grows a little worried when she doesn’t answer, pushing the door open slightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Sansa?” he whispers, her head peaking in from the window.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Oh Jon,” she says softly, “Care to join me?” she smiles at him in a way that is so wholly Sansa that he can’t say no, shutting the door softly behind him, before climbing out the window to join her on the roof. He sits beside her, taking in her silhouette, long legs bowed at the knee, her silk pajama shorts pulled high against her thigh. She shivered slightly, taking in a long drag of the cigarette in her hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Since when do you smoke?” she shrugged her shoulders, holding the cigarette out as a peace offering.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “No thanks,” he pauses for a moment, watching her wrap her arms around frame, “Are you cold?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Yea, it helps me think,” her red hair whipping wildly around her, her face as hard as a stone. He decides to scoot a little closer to her, draping his arm around her shoulder. She shrinks into it, molding into his side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “New look?” she turns to eyes him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “You don’t like it?” her eyes narrow at him, testing him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “No, I do. I always think your beautiful, you know that,” he admits, scratching his neck nervously. Her blue eyes widen, sighing lightly against him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “You ever think how it would be if I never left?” she whispers into his neck, her lips grazing the skin slightly. Now it was his turn to shiver, she continued “you think us, whatever we were could’ve went somewhere?” his heart clenches, knowing that was what he wanted more than anything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “I would’ve liked it too, but you would have never been happy here. You always dreamed of King’s Landing, since you were a little girl,” she hisses at the word.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Always was a stupid little girl,” her voice harsh, a slight twinge of hysteria in her voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Sansa, you were never stupid, just a dreamer. I always liked that best about you,” she barks out a laugh, pressing her lips against his temple.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “A stupid little girl with her heads in the clouds,” she muttered out, but the words sounded foreign, unlike her own but she pressed on. Her fingers gently tugged on his chin, pulling him to face her, “You’re wrong, I could’ve been happy here. Just thought I’d be happier there,” her face leaning in towards him he could feel her breath against his lips</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “Yea? What are you thinking now?” he murmurs, their lips brushing against each other’s but no one making a move.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               “I want you to make me happy here,” Jon presses his lips against hers. She tasted like nicotine and wine, and even though she no longer tasted like lemon ice pops that he had grown to love, he figured he could grow to love this taste of Sansa too. Nothing else had changed Jon reminded himself as her muffled moans filled the room, her thighs clamped over his ears. Her body still reacting the exact same way as he bit on the thin skin that connected her shoulder to her neck, and her face was just as beautiful as it has always been when she came undone. This is how he remembered Sansa, and his heart wept that she was giving him the chance to make her happy, here. Home. He slept in her bed that night, tangled up in the sheets, their limbs intertwined. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               The next morning he woke to an empty bed, her suitcase gone and nothing more than a post it with two words scratched on it. I’m sorry, red lips marking the corner. Jon crumpled the note up, tossing it in the trash slipping back into Robb’s room before anyone else woke up.</em>
</p>
<p>Jon laid in his hotel bed, pulling his wallet out of his pocket to flip through it. He slowly pulled out the crumpled-up note, the lipstick smudged through out the crinkles of the paper.</p>
<p>               “I’m sorry too Sansa,” he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I know there was a lot of Ned and Cat hate in the last chapter but I promise you they really didn't mean harm from it, it was just unexpected and they reacted poorly. They will be making an active effort to do better by Sansa in all the chapters to come! it was just a bad parenting moment, hopefully this eases some of that anger. Next chapter will be a little smutty so stay tuned! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon groans as the shrill sound of his phone ringing floods the room, rolling over to grab it. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Robb’s name fills the screen, <em>fuck. </em>“Hello?” his voice still groggy.</p><p>“Jon! Jaime called me telling me you’ve sealed the deal! Great job,” his voice buzzing with excitement, “and proud to announce that you’re officially uncle to a bouncing baby boy,”</p><p>“Congrats man, how’s Jeyne?”</p><p>“She’s great, I mean she was amazing. She’s getting some rest right now, little Robb is fast asleep too,” Jon could hear the pride humming through his voice, “man he’s just so little and so perfect I’ve just, I don’t know I never thought I could feel this way,” Robb gushed, “I can’t wait for you to get back here and meet the little guy,” Jon scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh yea about that, I might be staying here for a few more days,” Jon’s voice sheepish, unsure of how much he should tell Robb, but he heard Robb chuckling on the other end.</p><p>“Does this have anything to do with the $20,000 check I saw come out of the company account this morning?”</p><p>“Fuck man, sorry I meant to tell you but I just,” his voice trailed off, not sure where to being and where to end.</p><p>“Come on man, just spit it out? You got yourself in some sort of trouble?” Robb asked, sensing the hesitance in Jon’s voice.</p><p>“No nothing like that, it was for charity,” he could hear Robb laughing on the other end, Jon rushing to continue, “you bought a date and-,”</p><p>“You paid that much for a date!” Robb’s interrupted him incredulously, “Jon you’re a good-looking guy you don’t have too-,”</p><p>It was Jon’s turn to cut off Robb off, “Robb it was Sansa,”</p><p>“Sansa?” Robb’s voice breathless.</p><p>“Yea she was there I just I don’t know what I was thinking, I just I wasn’t,” Jon admits, Robb’s face softening at the thought of his baby sister.</p><p>“Jon, stay as long as you need,” Jon lets out a relieved sigh, “and Jon, tell her she’s an aunt. That we miss her,” Jon feels a slight wave of guilt at the sadness in Robb’s voice, all the excitement from the baby washed clear.</p><p>“Aye, I will,” before flopping back onto the bed, hands covering his face, rolling back on to his side.</p><p>Robb walks back over to Jeyne’s room, peaking in to see the two of them sleeping peacefully. He smiles at the sight, thinking back to a few years ago where he boldly declared he would never have children after Rickon tore the keys out from his computer’s keyboard. He remembered Sansa’s light giggle filling the room, <em>you say that now Robb, but you’ll see. You’ll have a whole litter,</em> she said in her know it all voice and Robb refuted her adamantly. But here he is, new baby, wife. Sansa was right. But then again Sansa was <em>always </em>right. A nagging sadness pulling lightly on his heart, imaging his sister cuddling little Robb, raving about that new baby smell, stroking the soft layer of dark hair he had.</p><p>“Fuck Sansa,” Robb mutters to himself, thinking about his sister just leaving.</p><p>
  <em>Robb woke up to the sound of his mother’s shrill shrieks, barging into ask if any of them had spoken to Sansa her hands clutched around a piece of paper knuckles white. Him and Theon jumping up, Jon looked as if he had been awake already. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mum?” Robb calls out, but Catelyn was already pushing out of the room into Arya’s. When she came back her eyes wide, tears brimming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mum, is something wrong?” Robb asks, all traces of sleepiness gone at the commotion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sansa, s-she left,” rushing out, Robb can hear her feet pounding down the steps, calling out for Ned. Theon and Jon looking at him with wide eyes, a weird look of guilt? On Jon’s face. He was twisting his shirt in his hands, teeth worrying his lower lip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry guys, maybe you should go? I’ll text you,” rushing out the door before they even respond. He rushes downstairs to see his mom crying, her face in her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?” he demands, Ned, kneeling down beside Cat who was crying in one of the kitchen chairs, face unreadable as he slides the note over to Robb with his pointer finger. Robb snatching it up pulling it open, immediately noticing the swirling script of Sansa’s handwriting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mum, Dad, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry I had to run, but there were some pressing matters at hand. I am not sorry for what I did at the Baratheon’s, Joffrey deserved it. He was cruel, and the whole world will know today. I’m not angry that much I can promise, hopefully we can move past this as a family someday. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Robb felt the anger in his stomach brewing, red hot, and all he wants to do is find Joffrey and bash his face in. Maybe he would, he could pick up Jon and Theon on the way he’s sure they’d like a piece of the prick too and the three of them would put the fear of the Gods in him. But right now he had to focus on this, his mother who was distraught was sobbing into her hands and his father, who’s eyes hadn’t moved from the table, his body like a statue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is all my fault,” his voice strangled, constricted by the pain his chest, “I didn’t let her explain, I didn’t listen to my own daughter. I was just so angry and I-I,” his father sputters out, tears streaming silently down his face. Robb could count on one hand how many time he’s seen his own father cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad, Sansa knows that. Come on she knows everything remember?” Robb tries to comfort them offering them the fact that out of all the Stark siblings, Sansa was the most- well she was Sansa. Robb had no other way to describe her other than she just knew things, always had and always would.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe we should stop expect Sansa to just know things, maybe we’ve taken advantage of that. We owe her an apology, and not just for this,” Ned’s voice low, his face full of regret.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad stop it’s okay, we’ll call Sansa. Sort this whole thing out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your dad’s right. We’ve got to sort this out. All of it, the school, the fight It was all so out of character for her, we should’ve known something was wrong. Instead we yell at her, Ned we told her to leave. And now she’s gone. My baby is gone,” Ned reached over to touch Cat’s face her voice hysterical. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mum, please let me just call her,” Robb rushes up the steps, Rickon standing in front of Sansa’s empty door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Robb, where’s Sansy?” his voice small, lower lip jutted out, Robb ruffling his brother’s hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh little man, she had to run but she’ll be back soon,” Robb assures him, Rickon rubbing his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She promised she’d take me to the park to sled,” Robb crouched down to meet his eyes, blue and wide, just like Sansa’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell you what? Give me an hour and I’ll bring you sledding,” Rickon nodding excitedly, rushing back to his room. Robb grabs his phone rushing back down the steps. When Robb came back down he could here is dad’s voice filled with anger bellowing into his phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No Robert, there is nothing to talk about. You allowed my daughter to be humiliated and miserable and clearly left out the part of him berating her in the middle of your party. We’re done, don’t call me you can go through the lawyers from now on,” Ned slamming the phone angrily on the table, running his fingers through his hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad?” Robb voice filled with questions, Cat holding up her husbands phone an article on the screen, headline clear as can be. Joffrey Baratheon Causes a Scene at Family Party, Berates Sansa Stark. Robb scrolls through the article landing on the photo where Sansa pours her cranberry red drink on him in his white suit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Guess this is what Sansa meant about the world knowing. This article was a suicide dive by whoever wrote it,” Robb notes, “but whoever got this pic of Sansa pouring that drink deserves a Pulitzer,” a smile tugging on his lips as he looks at his sister, the image of poise and grace as usual, a lovely smile on her face as her drink drips over Joffrey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was Petyr Baelish’s publishing company, we were close childhood friends,” Cat pointed out. Robb pulled his phone out, clicking the FaceTime button under Sansa’s contact card. It rang three times, before Sansa’s smiling face filled the screen, he could hear the business in the background. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sansa!” Cat and Ned’s eyes darting up to look at him, “where are you?” Sansa laughs lightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dorne, I had a job offer come up, it was rather urgent,” her voice blasé, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sansa I have mom and dad here, can you-,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. Yea put them on,” Robb handed Cat the phone, her face tear streaked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh mum, don’t cry I ju-,” Cat interrupting her immediately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No sweetheart we’re so sorry, we overreacted, we didn’t even ask your side-,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mum stop, I know,” of course Sansa knew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Sansa we shouldn’t just assume you’ll know. We’re so sorry darling we’re going to fix this we promise. But Sansa darling, I-I didn’t know about Joffrey, all Stark businesses have cut ties with the Baratheon’s, I’m so sorry.” Ned choked out, “Please just come home. You can stay as long as you have too,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You didn’t have to do that Dad,” taking a sip from the straw in her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No I did,” the three of them heard someone calling Sansa’s name, her turning to look who it was, nodding before turning back to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey guys, I gotta go but I’ll be back soon. I have some work lined up for the next few weeks through this agency. Keep an eye out for me,” she winks at them offering a blinding smile, “love you,” Robb heard the hang up tone. </em>
</p><p>Robb swipes through his phone, back to the last time he even saw Sansa, which was Christmas two years ago. A picture of all of them together, Jeyne arms wrapped around him, Rickon and Bran laughing as they pushed into Arya, who had a look of annoyance on her face, and Sansa looking adoringly at, her new beau, Ramsay, standing beside her offering a charming smile. He locked his phone walking into his wife’s room looking down at his sleeping son, hopeful that he’ll meet his aunt soon.</p><p>              </p><p>Sansa sat in front of her mirror, fluffing her hair lightly noting the slight tinge of red roots, making a mental note to book another bleaching appointment. She leans into closer to the mirror painting her lips with her signature red matte liquid lip. She let her mind wander, to Winterfell, to her family. To <em>Jon.</em> Seeing him made her that nervous 16-year-old girl with dreams of white knights and fairy tales. And right now for a moment, when she was applying her black smokey eye, she caught of glimpse of the Sansa she used to be. Red hair, wide eyes filled with innocence and hope. Sometimes she missed that Sansa, but she continues to remind herself that this Sansa is <em>strong, </em>that she survives. Why would she want to be a stupid little girl anymore. She pulled on a tight red mini dress, slipping her feet into a pair of black Louboutins.</p><p>Jon stood outside her building nervously, tugging on his suit jacket again. He looked up at the luxury apartment building, <em>at least she’s doing well for herself </em>he thought to himself wondering how much modeling actually paid now a days. Jon could swear his heart stopped beating when he saw Sansa appear in the door frame, legs for days, dress almost a second skin. He swallowed shallowly as he she offered him a brilliant smile.</p><p>“Jon, you look dashing,” she says, and man does she mean it. His black suit jacket unbuttoned, a white shirt under it the top button also undone. His hair combed through and slicked back, the only evidence of his curls were where the strands curled around his collar.</p><p>“Sansa, you uh, you look-,” Jon stumbled over his words for a moment, feeling like that shy boy who stole her first kiss all those years ago, “you’re gorgeous,” Sansa tried to ignore the blush growing on her face, but she couldn’t. Being around Jon again, even after all these years it brought her back to awkward fumbling of the two unexperienced teenagers. He pulled open the passenger side door, Sansa sliding in with ease.</p><p>“Thank you,”</p><p> </p><p>They arrive to the restaurant, Jon leading the two of them to the hostess to let him know they had made a reservation, the hostess offering an apologetic smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry sir but something came up. A VIP guest has booked out the restaurant,” Jon furrowed his brow, peaking into the dining room to see the whole place empty except for one table. Sansa strode over, leaning onto the hostess desk.</p><p>“Is there a problem Miss?” Sansa asks sweetly, the hostess’s eyes light up.</p><p>“Oh gosh, you’re Sansa Stark,” Sansa gives her a small smile.</p><p>“That’s me, in the flesh,”</p><p>“Wow, I’m so sorry Miss Stark, there was just a VIP and my manager h-he just said not to-,” Sansa laid a reassuring hand on the girl’s arm.</p><p>“No worries hun,” she looks over at Jon motioning towards him “Come on I know a place if you don’t mind walking a few blocks,”</p><p>When the two of them step outside, Jon immediately starts to apologize, “Sans, I’m so sorry I made reservations I just I don-,” Sansa raises her hand to effectively shush him.</p><p>“Jon it’s fine, just follow me,” the two of them end up at some dingy looking bar with a dimly lit sign flashing the name The Wilding a few blocks down.</p><p>“Sans aren’t we a little overdressed for this place?” a small playing on Sansa’s lips.</p><p>“No trust me besides, they have the best burgers in the world,” following her into the small place noticing the large red headed man behind the bar rushing over to them.</p><p>“If it isn’t Sansa Stark, the girl who bleaches her gift away,” he fakes a pout, “aye, who’s the crow with ya girlie?” Sansa laughing lightly, introducing the two.</p><p>“This is Jon, he’s from back home,” the man’s lets out a bellowing laugh, eyes crinkling.</p><p>“Finally a nice northern lad worthy of you, back room’s open if you want it,” Sansa nods, Tormund leading the two of them to the backroom. Jon had a sinking feeling in his gut that this was a place Sansa had brought men before, not even sure why he got that feeling.</p><p>“Thanks Tormund,” the large man smiling down at the two them.</p><p>“Tell Brienne I said hi,” the burly man’s face turning a light shade of pink, Sansa promising that she would do just that, “the usual for you dear?”</p><p>“Yes, make it two but whatever Jon is drinking,” Jon orders a tap beer that Tormund sold him on, grateful for when he left. Finally getting a moment alone with Sansa.</p><p>“This isn’t what I had in mind for our first date,” Jon admits bashfully, feeling a twinge of shame in his gut that this was the first ever date he and Sansa had been on, after everything.</p><p>“I didn’t expect our first date to be one you bought, but that’s life for you,”</p><p>“So how’d you find this place?” Sansa laughed at the nervousness in his voice, her heart-warming at it.</p><p>“I had mentioned missing the north and, Brienne, my bodyguard mentioned this place had the best northern food,” Sansa shrugged pushing her hair from her face delicately, “Tormund has a thing for Brienne, so we come here sometimes,”</p><p>Jon nods his head, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips “So do you come here often?” he tries to sound nonchalant, but there was something unpleasant about the idea of Sansa bringing her other conquests here too.</p><p>“If you’re asking if I bring other men here, then no Jon. I’ve never brought anyone here but Brienne. The people in my industry, they don’t really get the appeal of burger grease dripping down your elbows,” she jokes. She squeals excitedly when Tormund drops off the food, her grabbing a fry and popping it in her mouth, moaning at the saltiness of it. Her eyes wide with excitement as he takes a bite of the burger, waiting to see his reaction.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck Sans you weren’t kidding. These burgers are amazing,” Sansa smiled widely, before grabbing her burger and taking a huge bite, some mayo smearing on her face.</p><p>“Very model like Sans, I can see this on the cover of Vogue would love this shot,” she tossed a fry at him, him laughing and tossing one back. Sansa giggled, her heart feeling full for the first time in a while. With Jon things were easy, she was just Sansa, not the supermodel not the public figure. No she was just the little girl who tagged along relentlessly, the one who broke her arm when she tried to follow them up the tree they were climbing, Jon signing his name with a heart beside it on the cast.</p><p>Several drinks later and the night full of laughter Jon sat back in his chair, his eyes glassy from the booze.</p><p>“God Sansa, I’ve missed you,” he breathes out and Sansa feels as if her whole world was crumbling to the ground. She knew she shouldn’t, she knew it wasn’t right. Sansa tried to tell herself it was the alcohol that it was the familiarity of Jon, not the small box she had tucked away in the back of her heart after she left that was pounding to get out. She <em>knew </em>she should stomp this out now. But there she was offering him a sultry smile leaning across the table.</p><p>“Prove it,” Jon all but growled as he reached across the table his hand clutching onto the back of her neck, pulling her into him His mouth crashing into hers in a heated haze, all wanting and desperation. Sansa felt his tongue swipe across the top of her teeth, a moan bubbling in the back of her throat. When he pulled away she all but whined lips swollen, eyes so wide they could swallow the sky.</p><p>“Wanna get out of here?” he raised his eyebrows, her teeth digging into her lip as she nodded slowly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>